Dangerous
by 2Kay14
Summary: Summary: Bella, 17, and her brother are completely different from any other supernatural species. They are the ultimate kind of dangerous. Bella struggles with being around humans because of her horrible past. The only family she has is her brother (as mentioned before) Michel who is 19 years old forever. I mortality is at the age 19 for their kind for some, it's older. When their
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Danger**

**Summary: Bella, 17, and her brother are completely different from any other supernatural species. They are the ultimate kind of dangerous. Bella struggles with being around humans because of her horrible past. The only family she has is her brother (as mentioned before) Michel who is 19 years old forever. I mortality is at the age 19 for their kind for some, it's older. When their existence becomes too much, will they be killed? What will happen between the ones she loves and trusts? Little does she know she is the key to the future and is the only one that could save the world from mass destruction.**

**Jake & Edward will be in the story as well as the Cullens and the entire pack so…basically every Twilight character. Rated M for lemons but they won't come until later chapters. B/E then B/J. For Jacob lovers. **

Perched on one branch, I looked down and watched the deer prance around graciously. my eye sight heightened more than before now that I am in my hunting mode. I would prefer not to eat a deer but I couldn't be seen in public or at least not now. No one knew I existed but it's not safe. Whenever I'm near humans, I get flashbacks of my old life and then darkness takes over and I turn into the minster dwelling inside me. I can say that I do fear what the monster does to others but I do. I almost killed a small village a year ago. I didn't want their blood but I wanted the memories to go away. I'm extremely dangerous. I am a hybrid of vampire and werewolf and demon. I can eat human food, drink human blood, or drink animal blood. So I'm just going to have to deal with deer blood. My throat doesn't _burn _or _itch_ like vampires. My stomach just gets this odd twist which tells me that I need to feed.

_Feed then! You have been sitting on this branch for hours!_ My brother Michel appears out of nowhere beside me. He speak to me through his thoughts…he can't read my mind…well he can a little but only small amounts. He was like me. But he knows how to control his self around humans. And from the looks of his blood smeared face, he had already taken his meal.

"Fine." I huffed and looked at a deer that was eating leaves off of a thorny bush. I admit, I am sad for eating animals like this. I very much prefer human food but there was no other option unless I starve myself and tear down the whole forest. Positioning myself, I leapt off the branch and let the air softly lead me down to the grown. It was like falling on a large pillow with extra cushioning to secure your fall. I landed on top of the medium sized deer and instantly began to suck its blood. It was sweet and warm. Since I'm small, it fills me up almost completely and that's the sign for us to go back to our cave. My brother and I.

_I'm ready._ I looked up at my brother who nodded to me and took off. Right when he jumped his wings exploded from behind him. His were pretty large and had shining silver tips. He was a complete showoff. I rolled my eyes and jumped as high as I could and allowed my wings to burst free. Mine were black with bright gold tips. It used to hurt _a lot_ when we first let our wings extend from our backs but we got used to it.

"Don't fly too high." my brother warned. We both dipped down lower into the trees where neither plane, nor human could see us. We weren't supposed to be seen because our existence should stay un known. Just like all mythical creatures, we can't be seen or we break some kind of law. But for us hybrids, we don't have a law, you get seen, others will find you and kill you themselves. It's very hard to kill us since we had extraordinary powers. Mine were the ability to control the elements, teleport, and negation (meaning I can stop anyone's powers from working), Invisibility, wall crawling, immobility, enhanced flexibility…lots of powers you couldn't imagine.

Even though we lived in a cave, we still had clothes and bathed in a river close by. Honestly, I am tired of it. I was to bathe in warm water not that cold water affected me. I just wanted a home again. Somewhere to belong. Maybe I could discuss this with my brother.

_Discuss what? _My brother landed on the ledge where the entrance of our cave sat. Dammit he read my mind!

"About leavening this cave. Going to find a home. I flew past a small area. Little homes full of people but they didn't have a negative feel to them. I want to live there. I know there could still be some without families in them." I pleaded.

"Bella, you know how unsafe it is around humans. You can't control yourself. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." Michel grabbed my face as he says this to me. His voice was soft but strong. He was completely serious. But I was too.

"Michel, I'm tired of bathing in a river. I hate sleeping on a rock hard floor, not eating _normal_ people food-"Michel was in my face in an instant.

"We aren't normal!" his hissed.

"Do you think we should try to be normal? You must want to act like a wild animal all your life!" I retorted. I wasn't going down without a fight. And it things had to get down to me leaving him on his own to start a new life, I would leave. It would break my heart if he didn't come but it's a life I want. I already lived the life of being in the trees and hiding in caves for too long.

"No but you can't control yourself. Believe me, I want to be normal. I want a wife and kids, my own house; to see my baby sister happy with a family of her own," Michel pauses and looks at me "I want all that for you and for me."

"Then please let go and look at those homes. I can practice controlling myself okay? I promise." I grabbed Michel's hand and gave him the puppy dog eyes. The action made him smile and I knew her gave in.

"fine we can try tomorrow afternoon. Now, let go change and get some sleep."Michel kissed my forehead and walked into the cave.

I followed and turned on the lanterns and looked for a sleeping bag. We were completely sleeping on a rock hard floor but it wasn't exactly a bouncy mattress. Grabbing the pink duffle bag Michel stole for me, I grabbed a large tee-shirt and some joggers. I guess we are bathing tomorrow. Today was very tiresome. I slipped off my dirty clothes and put on my makeshift pajamas and turned off the lantern noticing Michel was fast asleep.

"Thank you brother." I whispered and I slid into my sleeping bag.

**Four hours later…**

I jumped out of my sleep from the sound of a loud, pain filled howl. It wasn't my brother because one, he was still deeply sleeping and two, when we change into our wolf form, our howls and much more louder and ear piercing. My curiosity, though, got the best of me and I quickly got out of my sleeping bad, ran to the edge of cave, jumped, and started flying. My eye sight heightened and I was able to see as clearly as a hawk.

"What are you doing over the treaty mutt?!" a crystal like voice screamed and a animalistic grown sounded. Maybe I could read their minds. I put a shield around myself and made myself invisible when I landed about three miles away from the conflict.

_There was a scent so I followed it blood sucker. _The voice was deep and young. Flashes of trees and bushes blurred past my mind until the person jumped over a river and ended up being tackled. All I saw was bronze hair.

"Well it wasn't us _dog_." The crystal voice sneered. I looked through his mind and images flashed into mine showing a large russet wolf. He was limping. _He broke the treaty so he cant run away from his fate now_. Was he going to kill the wolf?

I stopped listening and started running towards the conflict where the was a lot of tear and growling now. Through the bush, I was blurs of white a russet rolling in the dirt. Leaves flew and the ground shook. I had to stop this. Blood was being drawn, I could smell it. I instantly put a shield between both of the creatures and pushed them part. The tried to run back towards each other but seemed to be slapped backwards by my shield.

"What the hell is that?" the pale faced man, _vampire._

_He is doing this on purpose!_ The wolf growled and crouched. It could get really painful when you keep slamming against my shield since it has sort of an electric current running trough it.

I made myself visible and made my way through the bushes. They both turned to me and all of their anger and hatred disappeared. Their emotions changed to adornment and pure love. I haven't felt this from anyone but my brother. This was different like the attraction kind of different.

"Neither of you need to fight. It might have been my scent you smelled. So don't blame him because he wanted to see what was running through his land and into yours. Please stop this fighting." my hands were out stretched toward both of them. Ever since when did I become an angel? Hypothetically speaking…err…asking…

"Who are you? _What _are you?" the bronze haired vampire looked me dead in the eyes. His voice was soft and a hint of curiosity was mixed.

"My name is Isabella. I'm…I don't know exactly _what_ I am. We don't have a name for what our kind is. I'm a vampire, werewolf, demon hybrid." I let the shields down knowing they wouldn't hurt each other. I was officially their distraction.

"Wait...you're a hybrid of all those supernatural creatures?" I turned to a russet skinned, muscular giant. Wow, he was beautiful. So was the vampire but they aren't usually my type.

"Yes. I know it's impossible but my kind if very rare. I'm sure there are only about a thousand of us left. Some are hiding like shape shifters. Some turn into pets or change parts of their body. You would never be able to tell if we were different or not." I showed them an example first I turned into a small puppy and went to my human for but made my eyes green and blonde hair.

"Amazing. You must stay here. Carlisle would love to get to know you." the vampire was stepping towards me slowly. He wasn't a threat plus he could easily be killed in half of a half of a second. Which means…zero seconds? I think…

"No she will not be some project your _family_ looks over. What happens if anyone of us even knows your existence? Is it the same for all of us? Do you have treaties? Who else is with you?" the muscular man asked me plenty of questions. He was cute so I didn't mind.

"Well firstly, I will meet your family only if my brother is with me or him," I pointed at the muscular man who smiled smugly "and I don't think it's a problem for other supernatural being to know about me just not humans. And no we don't have treaties. Sometimes we don't welcome outsiders but they rarely bother us. And as for whom I mentioned, my brother is all I have." I nodded and gave a thin smile.

"Well you can't meet the family now but if you come back tomorrow, I sure they will all be here to meet you." The bronze hair vampire watched me carefully.

"What are your names?" I looked between the two men.

"My name is Jacob. But you can call me Jake." Jake came over to me and grabbed my hand. I guess he was trying to shake it but brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. I couldn't help but giggle and blush. I rarely do that.

"And I'm Edward." Edward just bowed his head and stared at Jake competitively.

"Well Edward, Jake, I think you two should stop fighting and learn to live with each other. Fate made you this way and hating each other is only going to make your lives harder." Why the hell am I talking like this?! Demons love hatred…they love killing…anger…hate…everything negative.

"Yeah well I don't think I can be friends with something that's dead." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't want a _pet_ as a friend either." Edward growled.

"Look you two; this is the end of it. Jake, please go home and have a goodnight's rest. And Edward, I will try and make time to meet your family tomorrow. Now, I have to go back before my brother notices me missing and ends up killing you both. "Plus I was really tired. Right on time, I yawned and watched both men part ways. With that successful deal, I teleported my way back to the cave. Using my powers sometimes takes my energy.

Slipping back into my sleeping bag, I fell back to sleep for the next few hours. The best sleep I had in ages.

**The next day…**

My eyes sprung open. Today was the day we looked for a house! The excitement was building up inside me. I could help but scream and leap up from y sleeping bag breaking the zipper. I looked around as saw my brother's sleeping body.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I leapt towards him and shook him with all my might. If he were human, I a hundred percent sure his head would have fallen off.

"What Bella?" Michel stunned me. One of his powers is to paralyze your enemy. But I wasn't his enemy he was basically trying to make me stop shaking him. But I also couldn't talk.

"Mmmhmmm Mpmmh Mmmph!" I couldn't say a thing..

"Wait." He let me gain control of my body again. I backed away a little but still excited.

'We get to go look at houses! Remember? Please can we go now?" I gave him the puppy dog face and poked out my bottom lip for good measure.

"Let's hunt first. Then we can go plus we didn't even wash ourselves yet." Michel got up nagging and such but I was too eager to see the new homes. I couldn't help but feel like he was stalling. He didn't believe that I could control myself.

"I do believe you. I just don't want to take any chances that are too good to be true." Michel hand his fresh outfit in hand and was standing at the edge of the cave waiting for me.

"Trust me, there are barely humans there. I trust myself and you have to do the same." I argued and pulled out a pair of high waist jeans that had rips down the legs and a pair of pink high top converse, a printed sweat shirt that had the number '90' on it and a pink beanie. Once I chose my attire and under garments, I brushed past my brother and leapt down from the cave and floated to the dirt covered ground. Seconds later, my brother did that same. I don't mean to have a stale attitude but he should trust me.

"Hunting or bathing first?" I asked acting as if nothing has happened.

"Hunting. Your clothes will get dirty and I know you don't want to look like that when we get a new home." His voice hinted playfulness but seriousness. I had to look presentable.

"Right." I smiled.

_Let the hunting begin. _

Two bears and one stolen sandwich later, I was completely full. And yes, I said _sandwich_. I smelled one when we ran past a camp but there were no humans. That would have been a good time to test my ability to control myself. But no one was there so I sole a sandwich as did my brother.

"Okay…let's get to the river." I announced from the comforting silence. After I and my brother ate, we sat down for a while because you get tired after eating. Especially if you were me.

"Yup." Michel said popping the 'p'. We instantly stood and walked to the nearby river that flowed north. Dropping my clothes on the ground, I pulled off my dirty ones and jumped in the water. It was cool and thrilling jumping in the water. I'm going to miss it but maybe it's time to stop living like those people in the woods that love the outdoors too much. Unless you count my brother…he could turn into big foot for all he cared.

"Very funny, Bella." Michel was already pulling on his clothes so I started doing the same. Since we can both manipulate water, we evaporate all the access water on our skin and in our hair. I got dressed and made sure I looked presentable. Today was he day I started a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I was so excited for my first review, I couldn't help but get right back on the computer and start typing. Oh…my heart is beating so fast right now. The positive reviews are all I need. And just so everyone knows, I **_**will**_** be paying a lot of attention to this story and how it goes. Thank you guys for reading! It makes me so happy. **** Alrighty lets make this happen!**

**Bella POV**

I eagerly walked down the cement path that led to small office. There were small flowers standing tall against the wall…wallflowers. _Very funny_. Anyway, I held my brother's hand tight as we stopped in front of the door. He had managed to get s bucket load of money to pay for one of the small homes. (**A picture will be on my profile**). I knew which one I wanted I had already seen it. I opened the door and a bell rang signaling my appearance.

"Calm down." My brother squeezed my arm. There was a human here. I know. I saw her small body sitting at the front desk. Her hair was jet black and she has small wrinkles on her face. She looked so fragile and helpless. Her tan skin was dull from aging and her hands looked worn.

"Hello. May I help you?" her voice had a accent most likely Indian. Obviously we were on Indian…err—tribal lands. _Indian_ seems more like a racial label.

"Yes we would like to buy a home here. I heard that this place was lovely." My brother reach out to shake was woman's hand as he spoke but made sure that his other hand kept a tight grip. But the thing was; I didn't want to hurt her. There _was _a tiny sheet of darkness wanting to take control but that's something I can handle.

"Oh, and how many rooms? Are you and your..?" the woman looked at me and trailed off. She thought I was his wife.

"I'm his sister." I was finally able to speak. I didn't think I could but I did. I reached out to her and shook her small hand. It was super soft.

Then I decided to speak again. "We would like a two bedroom please. I actually saw a house a few days ago and just loved it." I smiled.

"Oh, how wonderful well you would be glad to know that there are a lot of two bedroom homes. Where did you see the house, exactly?" the woman grabbed a large book which I guess showed picture of the houses.

"It was about a few miles south. Its grey with a large chimney and pretty violet flowers in front of it and it had large windows, and pretty bushes. I think there is a home next to it. Just a path way that crosses and there's a white house. It's just as pretty as the one I want." I knew at the moment, I sounded just like a child wanting a lot of pretty stuffed animals. But this was what I have been thinking about all day. I could do anything to have this house.

"I believe that house just came up for sale. If you have the patience, I could get the papers for you and one of our hard working men could show you to your place." The woman got up slowly but not too slow and gathered up a few papers for us to sign on the house. We had the money it was about $90,000 don't ask where we got the money…or where McHale got the money. (**Wasn't from male prostitution**)_._

"Thank you very much." Michel politely gave the filed papers to the woman and we were both now resident on the _Rez_. Or that's what the woman called it. The Indian reservation_. _This isn't the first time we were on a reservation, me and Michel. But the last time wasn't so good. Blood…was…every…where…I killed children…Anything that had a heartbeat. I was a _monster_.

'Stop." Michel saw my thoughts the images. Luckily the woman didn't hear. The past was too much for me. But I knew I had to move on. There is nothing I could do now.

"Hello, my name is Embry Call and I will be your tour guide." I jokingly playful voice interrupted my depressed thoughts. I looked up at a tall, muscular tan skinned boy. His skin matched Jake's. His hair was cropped…like Jake's but his hair didn't formed a slight Mohawk. His face was gleaming with a smile. His eyes shined. Well…he sure was one happy fellow.

"I'm Michel and this is my little sister Bella." Michel motioned towards me which made Embry look at me and this smile slightly got larger.

_So this is the girl Jake was talking about…_ Jake was talking to him about me? Maybe I can ask him where Jake is. Michel can meet him too just to know there was no danger. He even smelled like a wolf. Not in a bad way but in a good way.

"So you're going to show us to our home?" I was getting impatient even though I wanted to know more about Embry. Were there more wolves? Were they as sunny as Embry? I knew Jake was because he gave off some type of vibe.

"Yeah and if you want, I can show you both other places that you can get familiar with like grocery stores, clothing stores, loads of places. And I could also take you to my friends' auto shop. He is good with cars." Embry looked at me when he talked about the auto shop and thought; _Jake is gonna be happy to know she moved here instead of Forks_. His emotions almost knocked me over. His happiness and excitement was too much for me to take.

"That would be perfect. Thank you." Michel spoke before me. I was going to ask about Jake. I don't know why but I have the need to talk to him. I was curious about him I first read his mind. I also wanted to know about the Cullens and why I shouldn't be alone with them Edward seemed pretty polite when I saw him.

"Okay well, let's start. Follow me to my truck." He must have known we didn't have a car. Michel and I followed Embry to his truck and walked down the concrete path and into a small parking lot that had about two rusted Chevy trucks, one Rabbit and a small car. I haven't clue what kind of car that is. But we were being led to the Rabbit which seemed in pretty decent shape.

"So, Embry…Are there any high schools accepting students?" I did want to get an education. You never know. I could graduate at the age I'm supposed to be immortal at. The age where I _stop_ ageing.

"Oh, Yeah There is La Push High school not too far from here. Actually all the places you would want to go to on the Reservation aren't even really that far. But sometimes you do need a car to get around. Do you guys have a car?" Embry looked at Michel; who was riding shotgun and then at me, in the backseat. He knew we had no car though so what was his purpose?

"No we don't. But we do want to buy one. You said you had a friend who owned an auto shop? I'm sure we can find something from there." Michel sounded like his had millions of dollars. Did he rob a bank or something?

"Oh yeah. My friend; Jake can hook you up as easy as pie." Embry looked at me in his rearview mirror when he talked about Jake. What the hell? He must not know it's rude to stare.

"Cool." I said. I knew he was mainly talking to me. I made eye contact and raised an eyebrow. Why hide the fact that I know he knows that Jake knows me? Did that even make sense?

"Alright. Here we are. I'm going to explain a few things about the house. It's already furnished by the way. We always furnish our homes that are up for real estate. Follow me." Embry jumped out of our car already sounding like a tour guide. He strut cockily towards the beautiful house. The sun shined behind it making it feel even more like home. Embry opened the door so I and Michel could step in.

"Wow." My breath left me completely. I could feel shock waves coming off Michel. So I'm guessing he likes the house as much as me.

"Let's start with the living room," Embry gestured for us to go into a small but not small room to the left. The floor was a light brown hardwood with a fresh, white, fluffy carpet as big as the floor could reach. You could barely tell there was hardwood on the floor. "This is a living room. It pretty decently sized for you two. Me and my friends made sure to build it nice and nee=at like all the other houses on La Push." Embry Let us look around.

My eyes roamed the room slowly the walls were a brownish crème color matching the sofa and recliner placed against the wall with mocha colored pillows. A small light brown coffee table sat in the middle of the room in between the sofa and the decent sized television that was propped against the wall on a nice stand. Mocha curtains hung from the window but they were open letting the sun light make the room look even more beautiful than before.

"It's beautiful. You guys did an amazing job." I complimented. Waves of joy and pride came off of Embry as I showed him that I was pleased with the house.

"Yeah dude, you really did well. And it's not too girly either. Perfect for me and her." Michel was never one to be very nice to another person that's not our kind. But I'm sure he felt the friendly vibes Embry gave off towards him. I think he actually smiled for the first time today.

"Ahh thanks guy but there is more to see. Come on." Embry led us out of the living room and across towards the kitchen which was also small but you could never think it would look so big. A nice table stood in the middle of the hard wood floor. It was nice mahogany brown with four chairs sitting around it. The middle was glass. A nice light blue vase sat on the table with beautiful lilies sitting in it.

The kitchen was very big which I liked so I can be like an actual human woman and cool and clean for myself and others. The counter tops were nice, glossy and smooth. Almost as smooth as freshly waxed floors. The cabinets matched the counters and the fridge, which was silver, matched the stove which was also silver.

"I have always wanted a kitchen." My voice was low. I didn't want Embry to know we were nomadic creatures. Even though I'm sure Jake filled him in. we never dresses as if we had no home.

Michel touched my hand and smiled warmly. This was all we could ask for. Michel knows he wanted a home but didn't admit it. I knew he wanted one all along.

"Let's continue the tour." Michel announced and we started looking at the rest of the house.

**An hour later…**

It was very sweet of Embry to give us a tour of our house. He says the water in the shower gets a little too hot but little does he know, I have touched lava before… I _control_ fire as does Michel so we didn't mind. Other than that, everything ran fine. Now, we were on our way to look at the small town of L Push. We passed nice clothing stores, good looking restaurants, a pet shop, a small market which I supposed was the grocery store. The population wasn't really high but I kept my head down most of the times. I couldn't look at the children running, playing, giggling. But I heard it all and soon that turned to screaming, crying, flesh tearing—

_STOP ISABELLA! _Michel commanded me to stop thinking about memories of the past. And instantly, I did what he wanted. His voice did have some control over me. He was like an alpha of a two wolf pack. Me and him. My heard stayed down until the noises of human life stopped and the sound of gravel crunching in my ears. Curiously, I looked up and saw a nice garage that had all kinds of cars outside but one that caught my eyes I'm particular was a red truck it was a bit rusted but with my powers, I could make a few improvements. Michel was eyeing a motorbike which seemed to call out to him.

"This is Jake's auto shop. He's right in there lets go say hi." Embry interrupted I and Michel's stare at our beloved vehicles. Right…Jake. Embry led us into the garage where country pop music was playing. He listened to this?

"I don't know about you,

But I'm feelin' 22,

Everything will be alright if-"A tall girl with cropped shorts on and a tank top that slightly sowed skin came out of nowhere singing along to a song who sounded like Taylor Swift. Hey, cars do drive by when I was by the road in the wilderness. Her hair was cropped and black. Her face held an evil glare and her lips held a deep scowl.

"Leah…" Embry warned. I realized she was looked at me. She should know not to fuck with me. She may not know _exactly_ what I aim but I could show her.

I glared back feeling my body heat up. _Not now monster…get back!_ I was beginning to have an inner battle.

'I didn't do anything. What do you want?" The girl 'Leah' said to me in the coldest tone.

"Well _we_. I and my brother Michel want to see Jake." I made sure to glare at her as hard as I could. I can control myself without killing this little bitch.

"Whatever. Jake!" Leah turned but remembers to give me an eye roll before she left.

"Coming." Jake's voice was just the same as last night but a little softer. He came into view and looked at Leah, shook his head and walked past her. His eyes met mine instantly.

"Hi Jake." I smile softly forgetting Embry and Michel was here. I never felt like this before. I actually liked it.

"Hey." _God, she's gorgeous._ Jake let his hand out to touch mine but Michel beat me to the punch grabbing hand and glaring at him.

"And _I'm _Michel. Her big brother." Oh God.

**Thank you guys for reading and I promise Bella will meet Edward too but I have something in mind on **_**how **_**she is going to meet him. I also appreciate you guys are following my story/ adding my story to your Alert subscription: ****cardosonatercia6, cbmorefie. And for your amazing and uplifting reviews: ****Grumpy DelSan13**** and Guest. You guys are amazing. Please keep reading!**

**-2Kay14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, firstly, I want to thank all of you for reviewing on chapter two! It brought my spirits up a lot. You guys are very sweet. Now, you all know I don't own the Twilight characters...blah-blah-blah. Sometimes I will be switching up characters' point of view so you don't get bored with Bella's but her mind is really important and that you read about since she has the deepest stories and pasts.**

**Bella POV**

Michel Wouldn't let go of Jacob's hand. I could practically hear the bones in it breaking and then trying to heal. The sound was too much for me to think of. Additionally, I cared for Jake in a very protective way. I don't understand it, but I can't help but feel for him.

"Michel. Stop you're hurting him!" I grabbed Michel's hand and pried it off of Jake's he was stronger than me but I was smarter and faster. I instantly grabbed Jake's hand quickening the healing process. I'm sure he didn't need my help healing but I had the need to help him.

"Thanks." his voice was a slight whisper. He wasn't in pain but he was just being quiet sensing my brother didn't like him much.

"You know him, Bella?" Michel hissed at me. I looked at his face and he gave me that 'you better not lie to me face'. So I told the truth.

"Yes. I met him last night. He howled and I was curious so I went to see what was going on. He and a Vampire named Edward were going to fight but I stopped them. Speaking of Edward, I have to meet his family sometime today." my voice got lower when I mentioned Edward. Michel wasn't too fond of vampires especially since the feed from humans.

"You talked to a _vampire_? And werewolf, okay but a vampire Bella? You know how dangerous they are." Michel scolded me. This pissed me off.

"Michel, if you haven't forgotten, we are far more dangerous than any _vampire _and _werewolf_. Why re you acting like we will be executed—"I cut off short by Jake and Embry.

"_Executed?!_" They were both speaking at the same time. Shock and worry covered their faces.

"Yes, executed. Its fine if you know our presence but not for humans. We can- well _most_ of us can be around them. Others…lose their control and they end up killing them. It's not blood lust like the vampires, but there is always something that sets us off about human whether it has to do with past, present or future." I explained to the guys at least to calm them down. Their shock and worry were like buckets of water…cold water being thrown in my face.

'So…has anything ever happened to you guys in the past with humans?" Embry asked slowly. He eyed Michel a little too much. He thought Michel was the one with the issues but he was all wrong.

"Not something to discuss now guys. But tell us about you. Are there more? How many of you are there? Are the others nice?" I started throwing questions at Embry and Jake. Michel seemed to be interested but barely said a word. He must have been really mad at me. But I was okay and was alive. He should be happy.

"Well—there are more. There are nine of us. And not a lot of them are nice. Leah, she's a part of the pack but she has a sour attitude. We just ignore it though." Jake finished. Wow…I wanted to meet the other part of the pack. Hear their stories. Leah was the least of my worries. I could snap her neck like a twig without even _touching_ her.

"What about these…bloodsuckers?" Michel spoke up. I couldn't help but glance behind me and feel surprised. I thought he wouldn't want to know a thing about either the pack or the Cullens.

"Well the Cullens are exactly allies. They haven't drained any humans. Not that we know of which is a good thing. They are snobby and act as if they are human but they aren't. They are _vile_ creatures." Leah hissed joining our conversation. Who invited her?

"But they did nothing to you. So why do you hate them so much?" I questioned. I was stunned how the wolves and Cullens never got along much. They are both supernatural creatures…but where does that place me and Michel? We are both so does that make us friend or foe. Or just isolationists?

"You will find out at our bon fire tonight…if you want to come." Jake offered. His eyes were only on me pleading that I come. Maybe we can tell our story.

"We'll go." Michel stated calmly. "But now, I am curious about these Cullen people. Not that you guys aren't interesting but Bella? You mentioned something about meeting them right?" I turned to Michel. His face wasn't the hard mask it always was. It was softer whenever he spoke to me.

"Yes if you or Jake went with me." I promised. I also promised that to Edward too. I had to be with Jake or my brother.

"How about we both go?" Michel looked at Jake raising his eye brow. He was suggesting that Jake came with us.

"Oh…umm...Yeah of course. Let's go." Jake stutters. _I swear I never expected that_. His thoughts almost made me giggle. I wasn't reading everyone's thought because it was usually stressful or porn related. Especially around teenage boys. Jake turned around and called out to Embry and said "Lock up if I'm not back in time okay?" Embry nodded and saluted to all of us before the door shut behind us.

"Maybe we should run. It's getting kind of late. And I don't plan on staying for long. I want to go to this bon-fie of yours." I looked teasingly and Jake and made him blush. You couldn't see it since he was to tan but there was a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. I then glanced at the sky and saw how dark it was getting.

"Let's get going." Michel announced and we took off.

**Alice's POV**

Oh my god! Edward met a girl and from the way he describe her, she must have been really beautiful Rose even heard his say she was better looking than HER so she must have been drop dead gorgeous. I want to do her hair and everything. Everyone is so curious. Esme is already acting like a mother wanting to adopt a new child. Carlisle has been doing research on what her existence really means. Rosalie did her hair and makeup every day and stared in the mirror. Emmett went on and on about having a new sister. Jasper? He was unsure about the whole thing. Edward was _in love_. And me, I was trying to see her future but it was black. Nothing.

"You still can't see her coming, Alice?" Edward appeared at my side. He was as worried as I was but he has to understand that there is a barrier blocking my view.

"I'm _trying _Edward. Okay? But I can't seem to see her. "I pressed my fingers against my forehead and started moving them to smooth the creases of irritation from forming. I was beginning to get a head ache.

"Guys, I think I see her. She's with a mutt and some other guy…he looks mean." Emmett commented. All at once we got the house prepared and cleaned not that anything needed to be cleaned.

"Guys be polite and don't ask any obnoxious questions. _Emmett_." Esme gave Emmett a stern look then turned to open the door. It was a little too soon because Bella's hand was raised up to ring the door bell which we didn't need because humans were never let into our home.

"Oh." Bella gasped. We gasped just when she did. She was beautiful. She was an inch taller than me but almost Rose's height. Her hair was a glossy dark brown. It curled at the ends and went well with her slightly tanned completion. Her lips were the perfect size. Nice and full. Her eyes were a brilliant grey-ish green too light to even say that she is human. Her nose was small like a button but was perfectly fitted to the middle of her face. Her body was nice and slim. Her curves were perfect in all the right places. She wore some grey high waist jeans and black high top converse and a black hoodie that hugged her curves. Her chest was…huge…her boobs I mean. They were HUGE, HUGE but they were just like melons two cantaloupes. (**I know exaggeration is a bit too much. Lol, I'll tone it down**). And I must say her outfit is very comfortable. She wore a nicely fitted crew sweater, grey bleached skinny jeans, and pyramid studded combat boots. Her outfit wasn't really what I expected. I thought she would wear a flowing gown and look presently flawless.

The man beside her was about Emmet's size. His eyes were the same color as Bella's but only slightly more grey. His face was very serious. His lips were as full and beautiful as Bella's, his whole face was perfect. He wore a tight Hollister sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black jeans and wheat Timberlands.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you…finally." Carlisle glanced at Edward with a teasing smile and held out his hand towards Bella. She easily took it and shook it gently.

"Thank you sir. You know my name but I don't know yours…" Bella voice was as smooth as silk but I could tell she could use her voice in more way than one. It seemed hypnotic.

"Ah, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme," Carlisle pulled Esme over who smiled and pulled Bella into a hug. "This is my son, Emmett, my daughter Rose, Jasper, Alice, and you already know Edward." Carlisle introduced us professionally and everyone but one gave Bella and the man a nice greeting. And that other _one_ person was Rose. She just glanced at Bella and looked at her nails.

"It's nice to meet you all. This is my brother, Michel." Bella looked at her brother who nodded and gave a small smile. He had a dimple. _Just like Emmett_. Edward chuckled at my thought as did Bella and her brother Michel. So they read minds, huh?

'Why don't you all come in? You're welcome Jacob." Esme said warmly. She cared for Jacob. I have no clue why but after she learned about his mother passing away, she felt the need to baby him. Though, he never accepted it. He never rejected her rudely but he wasn't polite either.

"Yeah, sure." Was all Jacob said and he quickly followed behind us staying close to Bella.

Once we reached the living room everyone sat down and smiled at each other like we were in an awkward party.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay long, but I can answer any concerning questions if you like." Bella insisted. She was so sweet.

"Where did you come from…who made you?" Carlisle asked first. You can see the curiosity burning in his head. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"We were created by hybrid creatures from Greece. Some still exist there; some have spread across the United States and other countries. Not all of them are like us. Some are completely…mutilated. The ones that have wings, like Bella and I, we get to choose a path of destruction to the world or a path to saving the lives of others." Michel spoke. His voice was extremely deep but it matched his size so that's understandable.

"Destruction? Like ending the world?" Jasper questioned he was familiar with war but now with having to deal with the world ending.

"And enslaving humans. Supernatural creatures would rule the world. It's like the second coming of Jesus when he chooses who will go to heaven or not. The demons and angels fight in a war to save the world. There were stories that were told to us that long ago, this happened and the angels always won but that was because there were angels with special abilities and wings. Like Michel and I." Bella explained.

"May we see your wings?" Esme asked. Her voice was full of shock and curiosity.

"Sure." Michel answered. Both he and Bella stood ad started taking off their tops until they were both in tank tops. There was a slight whoosh sound and two pairs of wings came from within them. Bella's wings were gold at the tips and black all over. Michel's were black all over with silver at the tips.

"What do colored wings have to do with how special you are?" Edward asked.

"Because the colors show how strong you are. There is white, silver then gold. The gold wings are the strongest because when we are older, we become guardians or demons. It's what we choose but it also what journey's we go on." Bella explained. _Wow_.

"So what does the black represent?" I asked softly.

"It means evil." Bella whispered.

"Evil? As in demon evil?" Rosalie asked. Finally she spoke.

"Yes. We were raised to be demons. But Bella's wings are gold at the tips because she is showing much of her purity." Michel stated pointing at Bella's wings. This information was a lot to take in. I was about to ask another question when a howl came from La Push.

"We should go now." Jacob said. He had already started getting up and held out his hand for Bella. She tilted her head to the side and took it without saying a single word.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Maybe next time we meet we could discuss more?" Bella insisted looking at each and every one of us. We all agreed happily and next thing you know they were gone. Did they teleport?

**Bella POV**

It was so nice meeting the Cullens. They were as bad as I thought they would be. But the thoughts coming from Edward didn't make Michel too happy. I had to put up my shield the whole time so I could see what the others thought.

"You did pretty well around them." Michel stated. I glanced at Jake who was looking around. I forgot that he wasn't used to my teleporting since it was his first time. But once he recognized we were in the forest by my home, he relaxed.

"Whoa nice ride." He joked. I couldn't help but laugh he was pretty adorable.

We all began walking towards me and Michel's house and onto the path that led us out of the forest. No, we weren't going to my house. We had to go to his bonfire. I think that's what the howl was for…right? I hadn't met the rest of Jake's pack so I haven't a clue what everyone else will think of me even though I got Leah's reaction as well as Embry's.

"So…what will be at this bonfire?" I asked.

"Well, there will be loads of food though it won't be done as soon as you expect. My alpha, Sam, he has a wife who cooks for us. Like a pack mother. She cooks for us when ever and she makes the best food for the pack at bonfires. But there will be a lot of rough housing and boys playing with all kinds of things. Mainly, the pack is there along with the elders who tell our tribal stories." Jake explained.

"Your legends." Michel stated. I know he has heard of these before. He was able to be around humans who told stories of a tribe and such without wanting to kill them.

"Cool." I sighed and we continued walking until the distant sound of screaming and laughing got louder and louder. Next thing you know, there is a fire pt with logs sitting around it. A man was sitting there staring at the flames. He looked a bit old but not worn. His face was bright and happy. His eyes shinned as he watched a few shirtless men run around playing with a large branch. Like they were literally tossing it around like it weighed a leaf. These must be the rest of the pack.

""Jake's here!" A young boy ran up to us and tackled…err tried to tackle Jake but he stopped him in the nick of time. They both laughed as the other struggled to put on their backs. Once the fight lasted for about two minutes, they gave up but were still laughing.

"Oh, Seth, this is Bella and her brother Michel, Bella and Michel, this is Seth. The youngest and weakest of the pack." Jake teased the young boy and ruffled his hair playfully. The boy glanced at me and blushed, looking down.

"Hello." I smiled and waved politely. I wasn't sure if he knew what we were. He probably thought I was just some human girl coming as Jake's guest.

"Is the food almost done?" Jake asked Seth. "I'm starving!" he rubbed his stomach dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nahh Emily needs a little help in there." Seth whispered. Then he looked at me. _I hope she can cook as well as she looks_. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Michel just chuckled and shook his head. Only a few people turned to me and stared. They didn't look away either. They kept their eyes on me. But why?

""Sorry." I looked down and shifted on my feet feeling slightly embarrassed. That when a sheet of darkness started to come over me. The embarrassment and several humans made my demon very anxious and it wanted to be let out _now_. I knew I couldn't control it now. I turned and tried to push myself towards the woods but the monster wouldn't let me move. I looked around again and now, everyone was staring at me. I was a _freak_.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jake asked. Michel put his hands on my shoulders and tried to calm me down. My mind was blocked and all I could see was darkness. I was finally able to move and run until the forest and in a flash I was in a clearing. The monster was too in control and next thing I know, I let out a loud, ear-bleeding scream and dropped to the ground.

**Hmmmm…What do you guys think is going to happen? Did Bella Change? Will she be accepted by the pack if they see her like this? Will she return to the bonfire or go back home? Will she—okay, let me stop asking questions and let you review. TTYL.**

**-2Kay14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story. I am hoping it all comes together more like it is in my head. I want the thank ****Grumpy ****DelSan13 for being the first person to review on Chapter 3. I will answer any questions and respond to any review if anything seems too confusing or if you're just really curios.**

**I don't OWN the Twilight Saga but I do OWN this story.**

**Sam POV**

The bon fire was starting and everyone was having fun. Billy laughed with the elders as they joked around. Little Indian children ran by the fire pit but not too close. The guys in the pack were running around shirtless playing with a large stick. Everything was perfect. For everyone but Emily. My poor Emily. She has been slaving away in that kitchen for almost three hours trying to cook any recipe she could think of.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen where three pots sat on the stove with different foods in them and two mixing bowls sat on the counter top for which I would guess chapati roti. It was a flat, circular Indian bread. We usually put boiled chicken with sauce on them or just spread melted butter on it. And the other bowl was filled with vanilla cake mix. I could tell from the scent.

"I'm fine. Just trying to make sure the food doesn't burn." Emily wasn't making any eye contact with me. She was rushing around and was trying to put a large pan of lasagna into the over which also had a roast beef inside. She was over working herself and as her imprinter, I can feel it exhausting me as well.

"Baby, just slow down. Everything is going to be—"I was stopped mid sentence but a loud scream that lasted for about half a minute and then everything went deadly silent. In a hurry, I told Emily to stay in the house and ran outside. I saw that the pack was gone and everyone else that was outside stared at the lining of the forest.

"Sam. The guys went right through there." Billy pointed straight ahead and I instantly ran towards the trees and phased once my feet touched the mossy dirt. I sniffed the air and found everyone's scent. It was all going into one direction.

_What the hell was that? _

_I'm not the only one that saw that scary thing right?_

_That's not one of our wolves I know that much!_

_I know who it was._ Jake's voice stopped all the chattering. Then, she showed images in his head of that Bella girl. She was here and she looked hurt. Then he showed everyone staring at her. That look was familiar especially since I scarred Em's face; I got that look before plenty of times. Pain tore down my side in memory of that day but also there was something going on back at the bon fire.

_Jake, where did she go? _My voice was breathless and calm. If that were her, we would have to find her.

_I don't know. I saw her bother speed off after her. We weren't sure if she turned into…something or not. _Jake whispered. He sounded worried.

_Let's go back and see if everyone is okay. Jake, you and Seth can stand watch and see if she comes back._ No one complained about my order and we all walked back towards the bon fire where everyone was still waiting for our arrival. Everything seemed pretty safe. We all phased ack. The boys put on their extra pair of shorts except me so Emily came and brought some out for me. Once I was phased and changed, I went in front of everyone.

"Everything is fine. That girl was Jake's new friend he had been talking about. And we welcome others into our tribe no scare them away. Everyone really offended her. If she comes back, treat her how Jake wants her to be treated." Everyone nodded and turned back on the music and everyone was mindful but happy again. Emily went back to cooking and I sat with Billy by my side.

"Do you think she's coming back?" Billy stared at the fire. I know he was worried about her and Jake mainly if Jake would protect himself against a creature so much more powerful and just a wolf vampire hybrid. But she was also and angel. That's not something to mess with. We heard of them in our tribal talks but those were something we couldn't understand. They had no detail but her kind is very rare and some are extremely dangerous depending on how they live their lives.

"I hope so Billy. Don't worry. I doubt Bella will hurt Jake." I patted Billy's shoulder and sat quietly with his watching the dancing flames in the fire pit.

**Bella POV**

I looked down at myself. My paws they were covered in dirt and leaves. I whined and saw Michel trying to get me to calm down. Everything happened so fast. Did Jake and the others see my wolf form? I hope not. But I heard their thoughts they called me a _thing_. I won't blame them. Honestly, my wolf form is pretty intimidating but they didn't get a closer look at me. I wasn't all that scary. My wolf looks like another wolf…kind of.

I walked towards a nearby river and Michel followed. We didn't communicate through the mind. We had nothing to say. At least I didn't. He would probably say that he knew I couldn't control myself around humans.

I looked at my reflection and saw myself. My fur was a bright gold. Since it were night, you could see the moon light reflect off my thick coat. I was almost puppy-like. I didn't exactly look like a full grown wolf. I didn't look scary but my aura gave off this defensive since to tell you to stay back. My eyes were a pretty grey and the black markings on my face were shown clearly. Yes, black markings. The black marking are like the black parts of my wings. They haven't fully gone away because there is still some bad in me.

"Bella, let go home." Michel stood and didn't look back to see if I followed or not. I couldn't protest and followed Michel home.

**Jake POV**

Bella still hasn't come back. It been twenty long minuets and I was starting to get hungry as well as Seth. I huffed not wanting to give up but I knew I had to. I looked at Seth who just whined. He knew I was upset but couldn't do a thing about it. He nuzzled my chin with his forehead and turned towards the bon fire and trotted away.

_See you later Bella_. I was pretty disappointed but its best to know that everyone knew I was safe and wasn't dead.

**Bella POV**

Once I and Michel made it to the house, he went inside without a word. He hadn't spoken to me for a while which had me worried. Did I put us at risk? He came back outside with a matching bra and underwear set and some clothes. I gratefully took them and trotted behind the bushes to phase back. I threw on the plain cotton underwear set and picked up the plaid orange and black shirt and slipped it on. It smelled like good laundry. I then slipped on a pair of ripped knee skinny jeans that fitted nicely on my hips and then orange all star chucks.

"Where did he get these from? I was with him all day." My curiosity was peaked.

"Come one Bella." Michel started walking down the familiar path that led to the bon fire and the small white house.

'We can't." My voice was caught in my throat.

"Yes. These people deserve and explanation. It's going to be fine _you_ are going to be fine. I understand what happened back there wasn't you fault. You just cracked under pressure. I get it okay?" Michel tried to comfort me. It worked a little but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. _I trust you_. His thoughts were pushed towards me. That motivated me and my feet began to move. I will try to do this.

"Okay." I walked in front of Michel and he managed to say close not that he was getting tired cause I know I was walking pretty fast. A little too fast actually. I'm sure I look like a speed walking robot.

"I'm right here." The bonfire came to view and everyone was laughing and playing. I searched for Jake and saw him sitting on a log next to a man in a wheelchair and another man with a straight, scary face. He looked…angry. Jake's face was fallen but it was hard. I could tell he would try to put up a mask but it would fall.

My walking slowed and people started again but this time, it was brief and they started going back to what they were doing. The guys who were shirtless were back to playing with the large stick and having a good time. I noticed now, there were much other people they would glance at me and watch my every move from time to time. I was getting slightly annoyed and took slight control of their bodies making them pay attention what they were doing. I kept walking towards Jake and the other guys sitting next to him.

'Jake…" My voice was a whisper which I'm sure he heard because he looked up and then around. He still didn't see me when I walking right up to him. I stood across from him. The pit of fire was in between us and his eyes caught mine.

"Bella." His voice was low and his eyes glowed a weird yellow. It almost made my stomach burn. He got up and raced around the fire and wrapped me up in his arms. His grip got tighter and tighter but it didn't hurt me. It actually made me want to be closer to him. I pressed my face into his neck and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." A lump started forming in my throat. I was about to cry.

"Don't be sorry. What happened wasn't your fault." Jake hugged my tighter and swayed.

"But I could have…everyone was going to…I have to apologize. What would have happened would have been my fault." I sniffled. I did have to explain myself to a lot of people. But the past was just too much.

"It's okay." Jake pulled back and looked me in the eyes. The glowing yellow was still there. I opened up the shield I had been holding up since I was with the Cullens and looked into his mind. It was screaming: _**Mine. My life. My soul. My mate**__. _I looked down and blushed. The thoughts that were going through his head were possessive and clear. I'm surprised he was thinking that considering the fact that I basically almost ruined something his tribe does for years.

"I know. I just want to explain." I shook my head and stepped back. Everyone had noticed how close we were but they never looked at me as some wired girl. They say me as Jake's friend as well as Michel.

The whole night went by slowly. I danced with elders, learned a lot about tribal stories but only half since it was getting late. I have never seen boys stuff so much food in their mouths and not choke to death. Everything all happened in a blur. My apology was all but forgotten.

I now lay in my nice and warm bed. My room was decorated easily yesterday. Once we got a full tour of the house it was perfect. My small flat screen television stood right across from me. The sun shined through my window and the light bounced off my white walls making the room looked even brighter. My feet touched the cold hard wood floor but I didn't mind. I walked around my bed which had a small white dresser attached to it (**Pictures on my profile**). I just noticed that I was wearing the same clothes from last night. I looked outside and saw that it was really sunny. I touched the window and felt the head radiating off of it. Not that I needed to worry about the cold it seemed like it were always warm here.

I walked back towards my dresser and grabbed a pair of low rise shorts from Hollister, a printed bandeau top but I grabbed my underwear (of course) and a black strapless bra because I don't like not wearing bras in shirts…its uncomfortable. I left out my room and into the hall way. Michel's door was still closed but I can tell he was in his room because he was snoring loudly.

I tip toed towards the bathroom and stepped in. I know I'm being dramatic but Michel would kill me if he saw me wearing this. I was just going to the beach for a while anyway.

I looked around the nicely decorated bathroom I stepped into the walk in shower and turned on the water. It pelted my skin softly like little angel kisses. My eyes closed and I hummed a song. I don't know what song but I hummed then I started making lyrics and sang the words aloud:

You trembled like you'd seen a ghost  
And I gave in  
I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been  
You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide  
I wonder why  
I remind you of the days you poured your heart into  
But you never tried  
I've fallen from grace  
Took a blow to my face  
I've loved and I've lost  
I've loved and I've lost

I swayed to my newly found song. My eyes were closed as I poured my strawberry scented shampoo into my hand.

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same  
It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark  
So you could be king  
The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything  
The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold  
But the mountains will shake  
I need to know I can still make

I rubbed my scalp softly and began to feel my body melt. The pit of my stomach felt hot.

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same

And as the floods move in  
And your body starts to sink  
I was the last thing on your mind  
I know you better than you think  
Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning  
Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces  
So watch them fall with you, in slow motion  
I pray that you will find peace of mind  
And I'll find you another time  
I'll love you, another time

The water heats up and all of a sudden I feel the most intense amount of love and adoration I start to sing the last part of my song gracefully:

Explosions...on the day you wake up  
needing somebody and you've learned  
its okay to be afraid  
but it will never be the same

My voice echoed off the walls and the love and adoration kept coming. My knees were getting weak from the large amount of feelings; I had to put up my shield. I caught the breath I was losing and started washing my body with a wash cloth and my kiwi soap. Something in me tugged and my stomach.

I hopped out of the shower and decided to manipulate the heat and the water evaporated off of me instantly. I quickly slipped on the clothes. The thing tugging at me was getting worse I couldn't even hold back. Like there was an invisible rope pulling me towards a destination. I wobbled out in to the hallway and saw Michel door opened but he wasn't there until I heard voices.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Who was he talking to? I heard shuffling and ran towards my bed room. I quickly got dressed and made sure I was completely decent. Good job trying to hide this outfit from Michel. A familiar scent traveled through my nostrils I felt like I went to heaven.

"Bella?" It was Jake."Are you dressed?" He knocked on the door. I looked over myself quickly and made it a known fact that I had the best curves. Not to be self centered but nice boost of confidence.

"Yeah." I turned towards my door which was opening slowly.

"Hey." Jake appeared in my door way. I looked him up and down. He had on some black jeans and a tight black shirt with Timberland boots. I looked down at myself and felt disgusting. He was properly dressed and I looked like the girls in scary movies at the beach giggling and half naked. I blushed and looked back at Jake who looked shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll change. I was just planning on going to the beach. Since its warm out…" I trailed off. When Jake didn't respond, I ran towards my dresser and dug through it to find a talk top. I'm not sure why I worry so much but what Jake thinks of me is important.

"Don't. It's pretty…hot outside. I can come with you. Maybe we can walk and get to know each other." Jake grabbed my arms and trained his hand down it to my hand and intertwined our fingers. Warmth spread all over my body and I welcomed it. Jake growled…more like purred. Did he like the way I reacted to him?

"Ok. But I don't know if Michel would approve of this. You know, he's very over protective." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that! And whatever you're wearing, just leave it on. I guess you can defend yourself again human boys." Michel sounded like he was talking with his mouth full. I never knew he was able to cook food. Eww.

"Thanks brother. Let's go Jake." I grabbed Jake's hand and we both walked out my room and down stair where Michel was watching something called Teen Mom…The girls on the shower yelling at their moms and "baby daddies". He wasn't paying my attention to us and I noticed that he was eating frosted flakes. I wouldn't interrupt his time of relaxation. He rarely relaxes.

"Let's go." I mouthed to Jake and he nodded with a bright smile. We ran out the house and shut the door. It was really warm today. I smiled and looked up at the sun.

"You're beautiful." Jake's voice was a whisper but I heard him. I looked him and saw how the sun looked on his skin. His skin looked gold. The most beautiful gold I have ever seen and trust me, I've seen a lot of gold.

"You are too." I whisper. There was silence between us. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice and peaceful.

'Let's go. The beach is this way. We walked down the dirt path and our of the trees towards the beach you could hears the waves and see the light sand. Once we touched the sand, I admit it was pretty hot but it was soothing. I looked down and noticed I hadn't put on any shoes. I also saw Jake's bare feet too. When had he taken off his shoes?

"No shoes?" I giggle.

"Nah. My feet need to breath. It hard walking in sand with these boots anyway. Let go." Jake held my hand and we walk in a steady pace towards…well anywhere.

"So…How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17. You?" (**I had to make Bella and Jake the same age. It made sense.**).

"I'm 17 too." I smiled since we have one thing in common…age.

"Do you go to school?" Jake looked at me but didn't stop walking.

"No." I said awkwardly. "Do you? And if so…what is it like?" my other hand touched his upper arm showing my heightened interest.

"Yes and it's like any other high school. Drama, teen pregnancy, sex…everywhere, fights, suspensions, girlfriends, boyfriends…" Jake listed. _Girlfriends…boyfriends._

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I looked down not wanting to know if his answer is yes.

"No. There is this girl Niki that likes me but she is too mean. Basically she is a bully." Jake shook his head in disgust. I was slightly relieved that he didn't have a girlfriend but I shouldn't be. It's his choice if he wants one or not and if he chooses someone I can't stand in the way of that.

"Do you live with your mom and your dad?" I asked. I know that personal but since we were getting to know each other, I would like to know everything about him. It makes me uncomfortable no knowing about someone when everything about them could be interesting.

"Just my dad. My mom-she died in a car accident." Jake bowed his head and his whole face turned into a big frown.

"I'm so sorry." His feelings came at me pretty hard. Sadness, regret, guilt, anger, grief. I sent him love and affection not wanting him to feel the way he did. If he thinks that her death is his fault then he needs to know that it's not and never will be.

"It's cool. How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"The thing with my emotions." He said curiously.

"Oh, it was kind of an instinct but I didn't like the way you felt. Like it was your fault. I don't want you to feel like that and if I have to manipulate your emotions, then I will." I said clearly.

'Thank you." Jake said. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then he asked me a question. "Do you know your parents? I mean…since you're with Michel and all…" Jake trailed off he felt awkward. _That was a stupid question. Way to go Jake._ He thought to himself.

"Ummm, yeah I know them." My throat started getting dry.

"You okay? You don't have to tell me about them." Jake turned his torso towards me. We started slowing down when we reached a small cliff.

"No it's only fair." We sat on a log by a large tree that shaded us. The scene would have been perfect in a romance movie. "A long time ago, when I was only three and Michel was five…my parents were out searching…I don't know what they were looking for or who. But it seemed really important. One night, there was a tribe of humans. No wolves. They had this herb the weakened us. They had no clue what they came across but they threw it to the ground and left it. She had the power to turn into anything. So did my father, so they shape shifted into deer as camouflage. Once again, I don't know what was so important that this mission had to be dealt with so much stealth."

"They walked past the herd the tribe dropped and they were…just weakened. I wasn't told who they were killed by or who. But our leaders. The one that keeps our kind in check, found their bodies mangled and unrecognizable." I started shivering and tears were coming down my face.

"Wow…I'm sorry. No one told you what they were after?" Jake's hand started rubbing my back and that enough calmed me down.

"No. And that's the worse part. One Michel was 18 and I was 16, he wanted to go look for whom or what killed our parents. But since I was so young, and could barely control myself around humans—I mean. Well yeah around humans, I can't go with him. So since then, we have been nomads. We slept in either caves of trees." My voice was croaky and rough. Never would I ever have thought could share something so risky and depressing to someone. The death of my parents was pretty painful. I missed them but what I had done in the past echoed through my head.

**Bella Will be meeting up with Edward in Chapter 6 but since she is in La Push, I want her to bond with the wolves. Do you think she will tell them her past? What will their reaction be? It's not going to be very easy for Bella in the next few chapters. Drama and heart break will happen as well a revenge so don't go anywhere just keep reading. c; **

**-2Kay14**


End file.
